j2s_pendragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Idées en vrac
Trollball 07-Nov-'12 * Arriver à rendre la dynamique du jeu - phases très rapides * Jeu simultané, 1 perso à la fois * Plateau cases carrées * Persos -> vitesse, attaque/esquive/parade (ou DEX) * ! cas particulier du soigneur * ! mise en jeu * ! marquer un but ? Construction de tranchées 13-Feb-'13 * Construction de tranchées / galeries * Pose de tuiles en aveugle grâce à des leures (e.g. on pose 5 tuiles à la fois) * Une tuile est dévoilée grâce à des actions de "reconnaissance", ou lorsqu'elle est activée (e.g. pour réagir à un "assaut" ou à une "reconnaissance") Bourse 20-Feb-'13 * 2 listes d'ordres : vente / achat ** par joueurs (est-ce ludique ?) ** et/ou par mécanique du jeu Dungeon Crawler Familial 26-Mar-'13 * donjon construit en assemblant des dalles représentant quelques cases (2x2, ou 3x3, ...) * une case = un tronçon de tunnel, un morceau de salle, une petite salle, rien, ... * chaque case est recouverte d'une tuile, côté verso * le côté recto d'une tuile peut éventuellement représenter une rencontre (monstre, trésor...) * lorsqu'on découvre la case: on soulève la tuile => on découvre la nature de la case + le recto de la tuile * chaque perso = une fig + une fiche (genre Andor) * combat avec jets de dés simples (style KrossMasterArena, Doom, ... (jeux Edge)) * pour un groupe de persos sur la même case, on détermine l'ordre d'initiative (au choix) -> placer des figs sur une jauge * les premiers frappent en premier mais encaissent également en premier ! * les pièges se déclenchent sur les n premiers (si pas détectés et désamorcés) * est-ce que les PJ peuvent se séparer ? * information secrète ? (pièges ...) * MdJ ? * scénarios prédéfinis ? Votes 05-Apr-'13 Le jeu représente une assemblée démocratique (ONU, parlement EU, parlement national ...) ou chaque joueur représente un pays, un parti ... et tente de faire passer (ou de bloquer) des propositions (résolutions, lois) ... selon son/ses objectif(s) +/- secret(s). * Chaque joueur d'un nombre de voix différent (taille d'un pays, importance d'un parti ...) * Les voix d'un joueur doivent être attribuées en bloc, soit pour, soit contre, soit abstention * ??? Le joueur dispose de plusieurs (2?) blocs de voix, pour représenter la possibilité d'une scission dans les opinions d'un parti (e.g 9 voix = 1 bloc de 6 et un bloc de 3). Cette décomposition est fixée une fois pour toutes (??) * Une proposition se fait en "assemblant" plusieurs "composantes" (argent, déployement militaire, emplois, grands travaux ...) * Quand un joueur fait une proposition, les autres joueurs peuvent faire de amendements avant le vote final. Un amendement est un delta (ajout ou retrait) d'une (ou plusieurs?) composantes; Chaque amendement est soumis à un vote. On peut soumettre de nouveaux amendements tant qu'on veut, du moment qu'on ne provoque pas de "boucle". Une fois toute les amendements votés (approuvés ou rejetés), on passe au vote final. * Une proposition est acceptée si elle récolte plus de "pour" que de "contre". Les abstentions ne comptent pas. * Certaines propositions requièrent des majorités spéciales : ** 2/3 : il faut que les "pour" soient au moins le double des "contre" ** il faut que les "pour" soient plus nombreux que tous les autres (autrement dit une abstention compte comme un "contre") ** ... * Autres idées de propositions : ** ajouter/soustraire des voix à un joueur, ce serait une proposition requérant une majorité spéciale Road Movie Game 05-Apr-'13 "Peu importe où l'on va, l'important c'est cheminement." * il faut parcourir un "chemin" * l'important n'est pas d'arriver premier * l'important, c'est ce qu'on gagne en chemin ! Attention aux similitudes avec Tokaïdo ! Call for tender / Contract / Pick & Delivery 18-Jun-'13 * des contrats de livraison sont soumis * ils seront attribués au joueur qui fait la meilleure offre (prix, délai, ...) * chaque contrat a des conditions d'attribution différentes * chercher la marchandise demandée, l'acheminer, la livrer à l'endroit demandé, dans les délais * toucher la somme conclue, payer les éventuelles indemnités (retard ...) * ré-investir, se construire une flotte (choix : petites unités, grosses unités, unités rapides ...) Save as much as you can 02-Jul-'13 Au lieu de partir de pas grand-chose et de passer la partie à construire quelque chose, les joueurs partent avec un "empire" déjà construit, mais qui subit d'incessantes agressions, et passent la partie à limiter les dégâts. Le vainqueur est celui qui perd le moins, ou qui garde le plus, ou qui survit le plus longtemps. Thèmes : civilisation/empire vs. invasions barbares, krach boursier ... Origine de l'idée : Ludology ep. 59 Lignes de support 28-Sep-'13 ! En fait ce jeu existe déjà sous le nom de "Jeu de le Guerre" ! * Échiquier * Groupe de pions qui avancent * Chaque groupe doit rester "en vue" d'un pion "de ravitaillement" pour rester activable ** "en vue" = ligne verticale ou horizontal ou diagonale ** "de ravitaillement" = sur une zone de ressources (ou en contact avec le bord ?) * But: atteindre l'autre bord / détruire l'adversaire / capture des drapeaux ... ? -> capturer tous les pions ravitaillement ! Première partie test 20-Nov-'13 * terrain 10x10, 10 pions par joueur (constituent la réserve initiale), 2 ravitaillements * Les ravitaillements circulent en-dehors du damier, le long de la ligne de fond. Ils démarrent aux 2 coins * 1 action par ravitaillement, au choix : ** déplacer le ravitaillement latéralement d'1 case ** introduire un nouveau pion : *** soit juste au-dessus du ravitaillement si la case est libre *** soit "contigu" du groupe de pions qui touche le ravitaillement *** soit en "prenant" un pion adverse qui touche le ravitaillement ** déplacer un pion : *** le pion doit appartenir à un groupe de pion "visible" depuis le ravitaillement *** le pion peut être placé ailleurs "contigu" du même groupe *** ou le pion peut-être déplacé d'une case pour "quitter" le groupe * "contigu" : se touche par un côté (pas par la diagonale) * "prendre" : on se pose à la place du pion adverse qui rejoint la réserve du joueur adverse * "visible" : il doit y avoir une colonne de case totalement libres (càd non occupées par un pion, adverse ou propre) entre un pion du groupe et le ravitaillement * un groupe ne peut-être "activé" qu'une seule fois, même s'il est "visible" depuis 2 ravitaillements Conquests 21-Dec-'13 * 1h-1h30 * 4-5 turns * dices for feeling of combat * cards for strategy * each turn = 1 era; lots of change with limited thinking time * no win-to-win, no bash-the-winner * few units gives advantages * having lots of units does not make possible to use them all * one can play low-profile one turn to prepare a big move the next one (cards ?) * each turn the positions on the map may change dramatically, as a result of players strategy (it's mechanic as in Risk * no accumulation of VPs during turns, most of the victory decision will happen during last turn * players prepare their path to victory dince early turns * many strategies possible Attraper le voleur 14-Mai-'14 * inspi: rubrique do-it-yourself Proxi-Jeux 54C * Familial * plan de ville * un joueur est un voleur que les autres (policiers) doivent attraper * avancer en jetant un dé (feu vert / feu rouge / taxi / bloqué) en simultané Empire & Merchants 15-Mai-'14 * développement/conquête * les ressources s'achètent à des "compagnies commerciales" qui ne sont contrôlées par personne, via des contrats plus ou moins exclusifs * un moyen de s'opposer un adversaire est de s'attaquer à sa source d'approvisionnement (le marchand dont il dépend) * on peut se retrouver "objectivement" allié avec un adversaire qui dépend du même commerçant pour défendre celui-ci Voiliers 24-Mar-'14 * Direction vent -> probabilité non linéaire * 3 dés, le premier détermine si il y à un effet ou pas, et indique lequel des 2 autres détermine l'ampleur de l'effet. * E.g. : ** dé blanc : X X X bleu bleu rouge ** dé bleu : -60 -30 -30 +30 +30 +60 ** dé rouge : -180 -120 -120 +120 +120 +180 "Megapods" 24-Mar-'14 * Sur un plateau d'hexagones deux armées futuristes s'affrontent. * Ces armées sont constituées de 3 types d'unités : l'infanterie, les tripods et les hexapod. * Les hexapods et les tripods détruisent l'infanterie en écrasant ces unités. Les tripods ont trois pieds groupés qui couvrent trois cases adjacentes. Les hexapods ont six pieds, mais qui ne sont pas adjacents (faire un schéma). * L'infanterie peut détruire les pods en arrivant au contact pour y fixer des explosifs (un hexapod étant plus résistant qu'un tripod). * Les pods ne peuvent pas se détruire l'un l'autre. Contrôler le hasard 05-Nov-'14 * Un jeu où les progrès d'un joueur de tour en tour lui permettent de mieux contrôler le hasard (dés, cartes, bag...) (au lieu de devenir plus puissant / plus riche; posséder plus de moyen de production; etc.) WTF1? ??-??-'15 * Placement d'ouvriers avec déplacement tactique sur une carte (pas trop détaillée) WTF2? ??-??-'15 * Civ cards (deck building (commerce...) +?flexible? map) Plan de table de mariage 25-Sep-'15 Inspiré d'une idée proposée au concours de Ludology * Le plateau de jeu représente une salle de mariage avec des tables et des chaises vides. * Des pions représentent chaque invité (prénom/initiale) * Chaque joueur reçoit plusieurs cartes décrivant une contrainte, exemples : ** X et Y sont en couple, ils doivent être assis l'un à côté de l'autre ** A ne supporte pas B, ils ne peuvent pas être à la même table ** etc. (exploiter le thème : curé, (beaux-)parents, témoins ...) * Un schéma sur chaque carte matérialise la condition à (ne pas) remplir. * Chaque carte indique les points de victoire qui s'ajoute ou se retire quand la condition est remplie / non remplie en fin de partie (ou inversément) * Certaines cartes peuvent également indiquer une action / un événement * À son tour, un joueur pose un invité sur une chaise, puis révèle une de ses cartes contraintes. Il résoud éventuellement l'action/l'événement de la carte * Des contraintes globales doivent également être respectées (e.g. alterner hommes et femmes). Si un joueur place un invité sans respecter une contrainte globale, il prend une pénalité immédiate. * Quand tous les invités sont placés, et que toutes les contraintes sont révélées, on fait le décompte Le roi du bac à sable 19-Jun-'16 L'idée m'est venue pendant l'Euro 2016 (plus précisément après Belgique-Italie), en pensant à la dynamique d'une compétition sportive, où une équipe A est battue par une équipe C, alors que l'équipe A pourra battre une équipe B qui aura battu l'équipe C. En effet les forces et faiblesses de chaque équipe font que des stratégies différentes animent chaque match. Donc les équipes ne peuvent être triées par 'valeur' selon un ''ordre au sens mathématique (la relation n'est pas transitive). Le nom du jeu vient d'une activité parfois pratiquée dans les milieux du GN, avec des armes en mousse.)'' * Le principe du jeu est de battre le personnage au milieu du 'bac à sable', représenté par une carte. * Différents axes de combat sont possibles, ce qui garantit qu'aucun personnage ne soit plus fort que tous. (E.g. force, magie, adresse ...) * Pour battre le roi du bac à sable, on utilise un autre personnage (une autre carte). Si on gagne, le roi du bac à sable est remplacé et le joueur en gagne les PV * Le combat n'est pas 100% prédictible : ** ajout d'autre cartes donnant des bonus, déclenchant des effets ... ** et/ou jets de dés